Guillotine
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Eleven wasn't the only test subject in Hawkins National Laboratory. There was Eight and there were possibly more between and before. However here Eight stands, two months after Eleven's lifespan has somehow came to an end. Once Eight falls upon the four boys, Eight will put herself at risk to get Eleven back and to unleash The Upside Down once again.


**.Guillotine.**

 _O.o.0._

 **|CHAPTER ONE| - Pixy Sticks**

It was a late Sunday evening when Dustin and his friends were out downtown just hanging out. Usually they were allowed to hang out downtown for a little while but had to be home before the streetlights came on, although they lived in a suburban neighborhood that didn't mean that their parents would allow their children to run the streets at all sorts of hours. After all their children were only twelve to thirteen years of age. Joyce, Will's mother especially wanted him home before the sun finally returned to it's safe place; he had a specific time where he had to be home and if he were five minutes late Jonathan would be hitting the road to search for him. Dustin didn't blame Will's family for reacting this way but he could tell that it did bother Will just a tad, at least Will knew that his mom and brother cared about him, just like his friends did.

Dustin, Mike, Lucas, and Will thought they could try and sneak into the movie theaters to see National Lampoon's Vacation, the group saw the advertisements for it up to two weeks ago on their televisions and it honestly looked hilarious. Dustin couldn't stop talking about it and his friends agreed that it did look pretty funny. Lucas was definite that it wouldn't work, the whole sneaking into the movie theaters to see a rated R movie without an adult but Dustin and Mike were persistent. Will happened to just be going with the flow, not really having an opinion or idea on how this would work out, sometimes the group of friends got lucky and sometimes they didn't. This was one of those times. At the ticket-booth Dustin stood proudly flashing his smile at the lady behind the glass requesting a ticket to see this movie but with a laugh to his face, the teen with braces who heavily chomped on gum denied him and his friends. However she did give the group of friends the option of seeing: Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, WarGames, The Right Stuff, Jaws 3-D, or Superman III.

After leaving the movie theaters the group still had at least an hour to pass the time before they set back on their journey home. They spent at least fifteen minutes in the candy store down and around from the movie theaters, all because Dustin couldn't decide what candy he wanted. Lucas pointedly told Dustin that he could have just brought more candy from the theaters instead of going to the store but that sparked a small disagreement between the two. Dustin arguing that the movies charged way too much money for the candy he wanted and Lucas challenging that Dustin was wasting all of their time. Mike watched on in irritation while Will laughed at his friends, to him it was just good to be home- a lot has happened in two months.

Dustin stood outside of the store thanking Mr. Buchanan for helping him pick his items out and now stood on the corner chomping away at his butterfinger. "Now what?" Dustin questioned, spraying Lucas with bits of the candy that flew out of his mouth.

"Really? Where are your manners, man?" Lucas yelled, wiping bits of chocolate off the sleeve of his mixture of brown and yellow coat sleeve.

"The same place where your attitude is." Dustin muttered, earning a scowl from Lucas.

Mike shook his head at this friends sighing as he glanced up at the foggy blue sky.

"Guys can we check out the bookstore?" Will spoke up, pointing out "Lolly's Novels & Vinyl's."

Mike nodded his head, "Yeah. I want to check out if they have any new comics out, come on guys." He responded, leading the way while Dustin elbowed Lucas who went to shove the back of Dustin as he walked by.

The four friends wandered off into the warmth of Lolly's large bookstore. It was owned by an Irish woman who the boys were very fond off, and she certainly did not look or act her age. Sometimes she worked in the store or other times she had her family members and other employee's work here. Will always said that he would like to work here someday, it seemed calm which wasn't surprising to the group of friends. For a little while the friends followed each other through the comic-section eyeing new issues from left to right. Mike grabbed onto a latest issue of _The New Mutants #1_ his mouth falling agape as he shared a glance with Lucas who was right beside him. Mike opened up the comic to the first page stepping back as he slouched down onto the floor, Lucas following to read it along with him. It was the last copy, Dustin balled up the wrapper of the butterfinger and shoved it into his coat pocket, turning his head to find Will browsing the vinyl section across from the comic section.

Dustin shrugged his shoulders as he turned from the aisle to search for...well he didn't know what he was really searching for. He liked comic books of course and music was obviously cool but he preferred watching all sorts of movies, especially the hobbit or anything humorous or SCI-Fi related. Dustin already had his fun today spending the rest of his day at Mike's house playing Dungeons and Dragons before Mike's father told them "go out and enjoy the world and the fresh air for a bit." Dustin figured that since it was Mike's parent's anniversary that they wanted the house to themselves and that's why they were being kicked out. Plus he even got to see a movie with his friends that Mike's father was so nice to pay for. So Dustin didn't mind if Lolly's place wasn't really _his_ place but as long as he were with his friends it was okay.

The curly haired middle-schooler stopped in the Poetry section, digging through his backpack to pull out the candy bag Mr. Buchanan was nice enough to fill up for him. Since Dustin was one of his favorite customers, the older man threw a couple extras in there for Dustin and his friends if they wanted some. Dustin knew he had to limit himself with the candy especially with his condition but he figured that one more bit of candy wouldn't hurt.

"Alright who wants to go in my belly first? Will it be you Nerds? Will it be the colorful and wonderful Ring pops OR will it be you, the ones that get me through the tragic school days, my favorite, Pixy sticks?" Dustin thought to himself, giving the little baggy a good shake as if that were going to help him decide.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a figure moving. Cautiously Dustin lifted his head, peeking up from underneath the brim of his hat to see that in fact that there was someone climbing over the bookshelf placed in the aisle he stood in. Curiously Dustin watched as the figure jumped down, their feet only covered in socks as they touched the floor. The figure straightened up holding their hand out to the shelf, their fingertips tracing over the spines of the books.

"You do know that you could have easily, walked _around_ to get into this aisle right?" Dustin stated, waiting for a reaction from the person.

The figure turned to Dustin, their eyes immediately connecting. The girl tilted her head to the side as she observed the boy spaces away from her, letting him know that she did hear his words. The girl had hair the color of ink or the depths of an ocean, her hair was short and extremely curly leaving the springs of hair surrounding her head but appeared to be tamed with a red thin band keeping the curls out of her eyes. Her eyebrows seemed to be curved as if they were naturally frowning, her brown circular glasses blocking her down slanted eyes not giving Dustin the slightest clue as to what her eye color would be. She was a little tall, maybe standing over Dustin a smudge. Her skin the color of toasted almonds, a button nose, a large scrape underneath her chin that looked fresh. She wore a large jacket as if it didn't belong to her since it hung from her shoulders, denim overalls that were rolled at the ankles and a black and white sweater that covered her throat along with a necklace.

Dustin's never seen her around before, if he had he would beyond any doubt remember her. The girl kept her head titled as if she were a puppy trying to sniff him out, but she obviously wasn't doing that that would be a little strange wouldn't it?

"Fun." She dipped her head in response, her voice low and a bit stuffy before turning back to the books in front of her.

Dustin stepped closer to her, noticing her stop skimming the spines. Her eyes lowering in front of her before lifting to meet Dustin's again. "Yeah I guess that was fun for you? Do you normally climb over things like it's a playground or...?"

The girl didn't reply turning her attention back to bookshelf before she started pulling books out, shoving them underneath the coat she borrowed. Dustin raised his eyebrows in shock, there was no way that this girl was stealing? Not from Lolly's.

"Uh are you planning to surprise your parents or something with those books?"

"No. No parents." She quipped turning to face Dustin fully, giving Dustin the chance to see a jagged scar running from the corner of her eye down her right cheek.

Dustin felt as if he were having Déjà Vu all over again, "Are you here alone? I can help you- I'm here with my friends..."

She shook her head rapidly as she stepped back, "No help."

"Oh-kay...are you hungry? I have candy." Dustin offered holding the bag out to the girl.

Snatching the bag from Dustin she peered inside, digging her hand through the bag as she checked their surroundings. It was clear she didn't trust Dustin giving the boy the indication that something was wrong here and it all felt too familiar. The two stood before each other just eyeing each other, Dustin didn't know if he should pry more or why he was either bothering with this girl? She might not have anything to do with...she might just be homeless or something.

"Hey! I thought I told you to leave, Missy!" A voice yelled, causing Dustin and the girl to turn their attention to a person behind them.

Dustin recognized Eddy as Lolly's annoying grandson. He was always finding ways to make things worse and for no reason, he was like a mosquito that you couldn't kill no matter how hard you tried. He was so thin like a bean stalk, really tall like a skyscraper, hair so blonde and bright, striking blue eyes, mild acne, and his voice oh man his voice topped it off.

"I am." The girl exclaimed, tearing open a grape pixy stick spitting the wrapper to the floor as she stared the teen in the face.

Eddy placed his hands on his hips, "Well get going! And don't think I didn't see you climbing over these bookshelves as if they were your personal monkey bars, AND put back the books you stole or else I'll contact the authorities and your parents. I bet you won't like that now huh?"

The girls eyes lowered in annoyance as she held the bag out towards Dustin who carefully took it, watching as she fully turned to face Eddy. "No."

"Dustin!" Mike's voice called out, running to show him a cool part in the comic book but dropped it at the sight before him.

Eddy scowled, "So Dustin and Mike she's one of your friends huh? I know my grandmother likes you guys for whatever reason but I will not tolerate thieves in this shop."

Mike glanced at Dustin, stepping forward to stand behind Dustin who held his mouth open, "Eleven?"

The girl tilted her head to the side again, blinking as she glanced over her shoulder at Mike. While distracted Eddy latched onto the girl's wrists yanking her towards him.

"Hey, you don't have to pull on her like that!" Dustin screamed, moving forward.

The dark haired girl dropped the pixy stick from her hands as she struggled against Eddy's strength. The girl rapidly shook her head with her eyes closed shut trying to pull back from Eddy, flashes of memories appearing in her mind as she were being man-handled. Lifting her eyelids Eddy watched in horror as her eyes changed color, all of a sudden Eddy stopped tugging on the young girl getting trapped in her sight. Eddy's body began to feel warm all before a burning sensation took over his body, his blood was now running from his veins through to the girls. The waves flowing underneath his skin were evident before blood slowly began to trickle from his eyes and mouth. All of sudden Eddy dropped forward, the girl quickly moving out of the way panting as the teen fell to face first onto the ground.

"Mike did you find...What the hell is this?" Lucas' voiced.

Lucas and Will appeared from behind Mike and Dustin who stared at the girl who leaned against the bookshelf clenching her forehead in pain. She quickly pulled her eyes away from the body on the floor that separated her from the boys. Once her vision adjusted she lifted her head to see that the four boys were still watching her. Swallowing the girl viewed the body in front of her once more, shaking her head then set off into a run.

Dustin and Mike were fast on their feet, jumping over Eddy's body to follow after the girl. Lucas and Will watched in horror at Eddy's body and at their two friends who ran after who looked and acted way too much like someone they used to know. Dustin and Mike stood on the streets, Mike glancing left while Dustin looked right. Eyeing the wall that led into an alleyway Dustin kept his eyes trained on that spot knowing that the girl was behind it, somehow he felt it. A few seconds the girl stepped out from the alleyway trying her hardest to blend in with the families that were out walking the winter streets.

"I see her!" Dustin nudged Mike pointing the girl out.

"Hey wait up! We just want to talk to you!" Mike called out to the girl who set off into another run.

Dustin scoffed, "Yeah that was smart."

"You have any better ideas to get her to talk to us?" Mike asked over his shoulders as the two jogged beside each other, not knowing if Lucas and Will were following or catching on to what they were trying to do.

Racing down the block they turned the corner towards where the deli and the local diner was hoping to run into the peculiar girl. The girl stood waiting for them patiently.

The cool breeze ran through her hair as she crossed her arms waiting for either of the two boys to speak.

"What's your name?" Dustin panted, leaning on his knees as he looked up at the girl.

She tilted her head.

Dustin groaned at that, not knowing what that symbolized.

Mike panted, "Okay...how about we tell you _our_ names? I'm Mike and this is Dustin."

"Yeah the guy that shared candy with you back at the bookstore before you did whatever it was that you did to Eddy." Dustin reminded, beginning to stand up straight.

She sounded the names on her tongue, "Mike...Dustin."

"Yes." Mike encouraged with a small smile, seeing eleven right through her.

"Did you kill Eddy?" Dustin wondered, earning a sharp pluck from Mike leaving Dustin to voice his discomfort.

Swallowing the girl said, "I...don't...know."

Dustin and Mike shared a look not knowing what to say to that or what to ask next. Suddenly she was knocked over from behind by Lucas who had tackled her to the ground. He had his arms wrapped around her arms making sure she couldn't touch his skin as he looked up at his friends, "I got her! I got Eleven 2.0!"

"What the hell Lucas, that's no way to treat her, man!" Dustin yelled, watching as the girl struggled against his hold.

Lucas turned his eyes into slits as he looked up at Dustin, "You're yelling at _me_ for helping you guys take her down?!"

"Well yeah you didn't have to tackle her like that, get off her." Mike agreed with Dustin.

Lucas rolled his eyes but not before eyeing the marking on her wrist, "008. Her wrist says 008! Ha!"

"What does that mean?" Will examined, standing behind Lucas and Eight.

Mike licked his lips as he stared down at the dark haired girl who had stopped struggling, her eyes were now closed, "It means that she must know eleven or where she might be."

Dustin sighed as he stepped towards his friend who had yet to get off the passed out girl. Lucas looked up at Dustin who waved his hands for Lucas to get off, which he did but not without kissing his teeth. Dustin got down on his knees getting a good look at the girl for once, gently he pulled her glasses from her eyes carefully folding them and asked Will to either hold them or put them into his backpack for him.

"So what now?" Lucas grilled.

Mike scratched his brow, "I guess we take her back to my house? We can't really ask her where she wants to go."

"Oh no we're not doing _that_ again." Dustin argued.

Mike frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I just think - I mean she talked to _me_ first, I don't think she would want to wake up at your house." Dustin addressed.

"Are you guys listening to yourselves right now? You want to take eleven 2.0 back to one of your houses? Do you want a repeat of everything that happened?" Lucas demanded.

Dustin held his hands out, "First of all it's eight and second, do you really just expect us to leave her in the middle of the street after what she just did to Eddy?"

"Yes! Cause she's not our problem!" Lucas yelled.

Mike swallowed, "You're right Lucas, she isn't our problem. She doesn't have to be yours, but we're going to make her ours. It's no coincidence that after two months we get Will back and there's a girl here who has the same similarities as eleven! It can't be, I have to get answers."

"You do realize that you might be holding onto false hope, right? Eleven is gone!" Lucas continued, his eyes meeting Mike's to let him know his truth.

"Shut up!" Mike snapped.

Lucas shook his head, "She was our friend too Mike. We miss her too but you can't just assume that her- _eight_ is going to know where Eleven is, you can't."

Mike said nothing, leaving his eyes trained on the passed out girl on the cement floor.

Lucas scoffed, "Fine. Whatever. Whatever you decide to do from this point on, count me out. I'm done. D-O-N-E- DONE!" Lucas stalked off stopping as he turned back to Will, "Will, you comin'?"

"How are you guys going to get her to Dustin's? We didn't bring our bikes and we don't have any left over money for the bus?" Will puzzled, ignoring Lucas' outbursts.

Dustin adjusted the hat on his head as he began to turn the girl over onto her back, he scooped one hand underneath her neck and the other underneath her knees lifting her, "I guess I'll just have to carry her all the way back to my house."

"Dude, that's far." Mike stated the obvious.

Will shivered against the cold feeling a cough coming up, "Let's go inside to the diner. I'll call Jonathan to come and get us?"

"Are you serious? You want to get your brother involved?" Lucas screamed.

Dustin spun to head to the diner but not without mocking, "I thought you were going home Lucas?"

Mike placed his hand on Dustin's shoulder, "Wait you can't go in there with her like that?"

"If you haven't noticed Mike, it's cold as shit out here!" Dustin argued.

Will really needed to cough, "Uh hey. Mike you remember my house number right?"

Mike nodded his head with a frown, "Yeah..."

"Do you mind calling Jonathan for me? I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright." Mike brushed it off, following Jonathan into the diner.

Left outside were Dustin holding Eight in his arms and Lucas standing near by. Lucas watched Dustin struggling to hold Eight against the winter breeze that swept across them. Lucas sighed shaking his head as he walked over to the two, "Look there's a bench over there by the bus stop. We can sit there and wait for Jonathan, Will, and Mike."

Dustin nodded his head and began trailing off in that direction. As that sat down Dustin had Eight cradled in his arms with Lucas crossing his arms, his eyes still locked on the two. He could see that Dustin was getting attatched to Eight already and he had to say something about it.

"Dustin."

"Hm?" Dustin replied moving his eyes from across the street to Lucas.

"Don't fall in love with Eight like Mike did with Eleven."

Dustin frowned, "Uh ew. What Mike has - had with Eleven was different, I mean a crush. I'm not in love with Eight, I don't even know her! Why would you bring that up?"

"I'm just saying. I'm seeing the same look in your eyes that Mike had with Eleven." Lucas held his hands up to prove his innocence.

It was Dustin's turn to roll his eyes, "It's a good thing I'm not Mike and Eleven's not Eight."

"As far as we know."

Dustin said nothing more as the wind blew so hard that it almost knocked Dustin's cap from his head. With one hand he gripped tight onto the brim of his hat while the other cradled Eight a little closer to his chest, hoping that he was giving Eight some source of warmth.

Dustin wouldn't dare develop a crush.

He couldn't.

He won't.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? HEY HELLO! I love stranger things it's deff one of my favorite shows out there right now. I hope to keep this story short and sweet just like the show. This story is also written on my wattpad account so if you have read something similar to this then it's me no need to worry. I just wrote this one out way better and it seems that I get more love on this site than over there lol so boom here I am. Dustin has easily become my favorite character of stranger things besides of course my babies Mike and Eleven. There's a few stories here and there on this show but it's mostly Mike and Eleven and Nancy and Jonathan. I can't wait to see more stories written, hopefully some about Barb and of course Dustin and it would also be interesting to see someone write Will's experience in The upside down? Poor kid, my poor child man. I was in tears! So this story takes place after Eleven helps save the day. I hope there's a season two and everything that is written throughout this story (If I continue it) will be based off my mind just imagining what would happen for these lovely characters.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this and I hope to write more for you.**

 **Let me know your thoughts and questions below.**


End file.
